I'm So Fucking Bored
by comeonbeetches
Summary: College had promised Gregory many late nights partying and intellectual stimulation! What he got was boredom.


Gregory didn't think he could have imagined a more boring day than this day.

There just so happened to be nothing but dry soap operas and dull game shows on the television, which was were he'd ended up by 4 pm.

His position always seemed to be uncomfortable, and he changed it every other minute as the television programme droned on.

The host was falsely joyous, and his hair lacked shine.

Gregory recommended a change in both his shampoo and his life.

He found it odd that college, which while he was in high school boasted both parties and endless hours of studying, could provide him with more days of boredom than productivity.

His daily exercise routine completed, nagging project finished and books read thrice over, he resorted to sliding into a stupor of nothing.

He barely moved his head as the dorm room door opened and his roommate stepped inside, placing his car keys on its hook removing his boots and then fiddling around with his messenger bag.

A possible solution to the boredom.

Christophe had a very nicely muscled body, and a stylish haircut. From this position, Gregory had a good view of his ass.

He wasn't a jerk to Gregory either, nor was he an idiot.

Plus, it helped that his face was quite attractive as well. He even managed to pull off having premature wrinkles around his eyes. Many of the girls gushed that he looked incredibly mature.

Christophe turned around and finally noticed Gregory slouched on the couch. An eyebrow raised.

"Having a bad day?" he asked, a smirk tugging up at the corner of his mouth.

Gregory looked him over once more.

"It could be a lot better, with your help." he replied, sitting up and stretching his legs out onto the coffee table.

Christophe's other eyebrow raised. Gregory doubted that Christophe had never thought of doing anything sexual with him.

He was, after all, the most attractive male he'd ever known. Everyone on campus knew that. They were also incredibly disappointed that he never seemed to date or even have flings.

Christophe walked up to the coffee table and looked down at Gregory.

"I suppose I could help. That's what a good friend would do, right?" he smirked.

Gregory smiled back, waiting for Christophe to continue.

He stepped around the table and pretty much plopped into Gregory's lap, grabbing his face in both hands to bring their lips together.

Oh yes, this was definitely better than watching lame game shows.

Their tongues slid together, and Gregory's hand snapped out beside himself to shut the TV off.

Christophe tasted like coffee, and it was very fresh; he must have just finished it off before he arrived.

Gregory reached up underneath Christophe's shirt and noted approvingly the taut muscle beneath. He pulled the shirt off of Christophe and tossed it onto the floor.

Christophe's eyes glittered in a very cat-like way while Gregory looked over Christophe's tanned torso.

He planted his palms on either side of Gregory's head and looked him right in the eyes.

"I didn't know you even had a dick, Gregory," he said, motioning at the tented area between them.

"I do, and I know how to use it quite well." Gregory retorted, grinding his hips into Christophe's.

He had a wave of arousal at the moan Christophe let out.

His hands were at the zipper of Christophe's pants, tugging it down, when Christophe stopped him.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

Gregory frowned and looked up and him.

"We're having sex," he stated.

Christophe laughed and palmed Gregory's dick through his pants.

"Yes, I know that. But how will we be having sex?" he elaborated.

Gregory had to think about that for a moment.

"I was willing to let whatever happened happen," he said simply. He moved to his own zipper to undo it.

Christophe shrugged and leaned down to kiss Gregory's neck, lifting his hips to let Gregory remove their pants and boxers.

Gregory hummed contentedly as Christophe's tongue dragged along his pulse.

Christophe sat down in Gregory's lap again, gasping loudly when Gregory began to thrust against him.

Their cocks brushed together continuously, producing a delightful heated sensation between them.

Gregory dug his fingers into Christophe's hips and moved faster, breath shallow.

He looked up beneath his lashes.

"Do you mind if I...?" he asked, lifting a hand and wiggling his fingers.

Christophe shook his head and Gregory brought his hand to Christophe's ass and squeezed.

"Oh, merde..." Christophe breathed.

Gregory's finger began to circle the ring of muscle before sliding it inside.

Christophe was torn between driving his hips against Gregory's cock or his finger.

Gregory added another finger and pushed them in and out in time with his hips.

Christophe leaned in again to meet Gregory's lips in a heated kiss, dragging his teeth along Gregory's bottom lip.

He tensed and came with a cry against Gregory's mouth.

When he came down from his orgasm, he wrapped his fingers around their dicks and pumped quickly.

Gregory followed soon after Christophe, probably bruising Christophe's hips with his nails.

He blinked up at Christophe afterwards and wiped at the sheen of sweat that had appeared on his chest.

"Thank you," he said, kissing Christophe once more with a swift press of lips.

Christophe's smirk returned.

"Anytime," he replied, getting up to collect his clothing.

After that, Christophe usually found it unnecessary to wear clothes much around their dorm room.

Not that Gregory minded much.


End file.
